unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Pie
This page is about the Teletubbies episode, for the foods, see Pie and Real Pie Apple Pie is the 61st episode of Teletubbies, it involves the Teletubbies fighting for pie. Plot Dipsy uses the pie crafting powers he learnt 44 episodes ago to make a yummy pie of apples. The Teletubbies happily scarf down the pie, but then, only one slice is left, these Tubbies of Tele then try to figure out who gets the slice, which soon cumulates into a fight to the death. The Teletubbies start beating each other up, however, Tinky Winky escapes with the pie and runs off to the Talking Flowers for advice on where to go, however, they almost eat the slice and he runs away, he soons reaches the outskirts of Teletubby Land, and escapes via the ocean, and finds a rocket and escapes from Kittehlandia and to the UnWorld. However, Laa-Laa appears in the ship and pulls out her first incarnation's skeleton, whose powers cause Tinky Winky to catch fire and jump off the ship sinking back to their home planet, Laa-Laa gets the pie but then burns in the ship. The pie drifts back down, and into the water where it sinks, Dipsy then uses the Tubby Ship to beam it back up, but Po then teleports onto the ship and kills him with her Fruit Loop of Doom, then Tinky Winky, still doused in flames, sets fire to the ship and causes it to loose the pie, which then floats over to the Land of Violence where violent guys beat it up, Po then appears and snaps their necks, she then runs off, killing violent guys with armageddon blasts from her Fruit Loop, then Dipsy respawns and uses his laser armor to kill Po and steal the pie. Tinky Winky finally cools off, and swaps the pie with Görcho, who is sleeping and therefore not interfering with the cameras. Görcho quickly wakes up and mauls Po, but then runs off because he dosen't like cameras. Tinky Winky then goes back to Teletubby Land, and Laa-Laa finds him, the two then have a quick draw, but Tinky Winky's gun is replaced with a fake novelty gun and he is killed, Laa-Laa then runs into the Tubby Tower and is safe... or is she? She locks all entrances to the tower, but this just locks her in with Noo-Noo, who didn't even get any pie, Laa-Laa tries to keep him at bay as the other Teletubbies bang on all entrances, Noo-Noo then leaves, and then bombs the place with a Tubby Bomb in the Teletubby Zeppelin, all the Teletubbies drown in Tubby Custard and Noo-Noo can now get some pie, Thumper, also wanting a slice, uppercuts his trunk thing off, it then burns in the Baby Sun, who then promptly breaths fire on him, before the Baby Sun can have the pie, it gets chased off by Rainbows, Görcho also wants the pie but gets trampled by Rainbows, finally, a voice trumpet launches it into New York City where the disgusting, custard covered pie is eaten by rats and roaches. Reception ...is nothing groundbreaking, yet again parents did not like it because violence violence violence yatta yatta yatta and children like it. Trivia *After Shut Up Tinky Winky!, this is the second time Rainbows chased The Baby Sun. *Saxophone from the reboot has a similar premise. Category:Teletubbies Category:Teletubbies Series One Episodes Category:Show Episodes